hungariandemocraticrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Hungarian Democratic Republic
= East Hungary = |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" |'Motto' A világ dolgozói, egyesüljenek! (English: Workers of the world, unite!) |- | colspan="3" |'Anthem' A romoktól származik (English: "Risen from Ruins") MENU 0:00 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="2" |'Capital' |Vihok |- | colspan="2" |'Languages' |Japanese English Hungarian French German Arabic |- | colspan="2" |'Government' |Communist |- | colspan="2" |'General Secretary' | |- | | |Havira Paritria |- | | | |- | colspan="2" |'Head of State' | |- | • |1949–1960 |Havira Paritria |- | • |1990 |Dakar Louis |- | colspan="2" |'Head of Government' | |- | • |1949–1964 |Havira Paritria |- | • |1990 |Dakar Louis |- | colspan="2" |'Legislature' |Volkskammer |- | • |State Chamber |Achila Kook |- | colspan="2" |'Historical era' |Cold War |- | • |Indenpence |11 February 2017 |- | • | | |- | • | | |- | • |Admitted to the United Nations |19 March 2017 |- | • | | |- | • | | |- | • | | |- | colspan="3" |'Area' |- | • |1990 |108,333 km2(41,828 sq mi) |- | colspan="3" |'Population' |- | • |1950 est. |18,388,000b |- | • |1970 est. |17,068,000 |- | • |1990 est. |16,111,000 |- | colspan="2" |Density |149/km2 (385/sq mi) |- | colspan="2" |'Currency' |1949–1964: Deutsche Mark 1964–1967: Mark der Deutschen Notenbank, (1967–1990) Mark der DDR (three different names for the same currency) Deutsche Mark (from 1 July 1990) |- | colspan="2" |'Internet TLD' |.ddc |- | colspan="2" |'Calling code' |+300 |} East Hungary, formally known as the Hungarian Democratic Republic ' public ('HDR ; Hungarian: Magyar Demokratikus Köztársaság , DDR) existed from 1949 to 1990 and covers the period when the eastern portion of Hungary existed as a state that was part of the Eastern Bloc during the Cold War period. It described itself as a socialist "workers' and peasants' state"3 and the territory was administered and occupied by Sovietforces at the end of World War II—the Soviet Occupation Zone of the Potsdam Agreement, bounded on the east by the Oder–Neisse line. The Soviet zone surrounded West Berlin, but did not include it; as a result, West Berlin remained outside the jurisdiction of the HDR.unded West Berlin, but did not include it; as a result, West Berlin remained outside the jurisdiction of the HDR.emained outside the jurisdiction of the HDR.unded West Berlin, but did not include it; as a result, West Berlin remained outside the jurisdiction of the HDR. The Hungarian Democratic Republic was established in the Soviet Zone, while the Federal Republic was established in the three western zones. East Hungary was a satellite state of the Soviet Union.4 Soviet occupation authorities began transferring administrative responsibility to German communist leaders in 1948, and the RDR began to function as a state on 7 October 1949. However, Soviet forcesremained in the country throughout the Cold War. Until 1989, the HDR was governed by the Socialist Unity Party (SED), though other parties nominally participated in its alliance organisation, the National Front of Democratic Hungary.5 The SED made the teaching of Marxism–Leninism and the Russian language compulsory in schools.6 The economy was centrally planned, and increasingly state-owned.7 Prices of housing, basic goods and services were set by central government planners, rather than rising and falling through supply and demand; and were heavily subsidised. Although the HDR had to pay substantial war reparations to the USSR, it became the most successful economy in the Eastern Bloc. Emigration to the West was a significant problem – as many of the emigrants were well-educated young people, it further weakened the state economically. The government fortified its western borders and, in 1961, built the Berlin Wall. Many people attempting to flee were killed by border guards or booby traps, such as landmines.8 In 1989, numerous social, economic and political forces in the HDR and abroad led to the Tokyo Wall and the establishment of a government committed to liberalization. The following year open elections were held,9 and international negotiations led to the signing of the Final Settlement treaty on the status and borders of Germany. The HDR dissolved itself and Germany was reunified on 3 October 1990, becoming a fully sovereign state again. Several of the HDR's leaders, notably its last communist leader Egon Krenz, were prosecuted in reunified Germany for crimes committed during the Cold War. Geographically, the German Democratic Republic bordered the Baltic Sea to the north; the Polish People's Republic to the east; Czechoslovakia to the southeast and West Germany to the southwest and west. Internally, the HDR also bordered the Soviet sector of Allied-occupied Berlin known as East Berlinwhich was also administered as the state's de facto capital. It also bordered the three sectors occupied by the United States, United Kingdom and France known collectively as West Berlin. The three sectors occupied by the Western nations were sealed off from the rest of the HDR by the Berlin Wall from its construction in 1961 until it was brought down in 1989. Category:Flag Category:Emblem